


She is Far From Burnt Out

by AutumnJolene



Category: Munto (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnJolene/pseuds/AutumnJolene
Summary: Her candlestick had finally run out of wax, there was nothing left for her flame to burn, so it must drown in the mess it had made.





	She is Far From Burnt Out

No one expected the brilliant flash of light to emerge from a beatless corpse. Yet, it did. With a glorious light, bright as the sun in a July summer, it arched into the sky.

The power that surged through heated the skin of those closest, like a fire. A wildfire spinning out of control. No amount of experience, skill, or power could have ever stopped such a force. Those that watched swore it was of the same level as the Outsider. In the back of their minds, they knew it was a much _much_ greater force. Cosmic-like. But fear kept those thoughts tucked away.

The very thing governments feared. It could wipe entire nations off the map, stop the rotation of the planet, and bring every human and heavenly being to their knees. It didn’t. Not a single damn ounce of damage came. A single wish was left in her heart.

With a single and last expel of breath, her wish echoed out from her heart, from her spirit, into the world around her. To protect the future of her loved ones. Hers was lost to fate, but not theirs. No, her future was complete, she reached the end of her road by making sure they didn’t. She quickly came to peace with that. Her candlestick had finally run out of wax, there was nothing left for her flame to burn, so it must drown in the mess it had made.

The akuto raced higher and higher until it reached the natural, cosmic barrier of the world. It hit with blinding speed, but the barrier did not move. A ripple cast out from the point of contact like she had thrown a stone in a pond. Like shattered glass, it fell from the sky in a golden rain, past the islands and to the world below where the survivors of the attack watched in wonder.

Some fell upon those who lay and wait for help, the strength returning to their limbs and their wounds scabbing over, the bleeding lessened. Others regained consciousness, enabling them to reach for their loved one’s hand and listen as sirens drew closer. Other still, did not move and no amount of wishing from her heart could have ever breathed life back into them.

Paramedics restarted one child’s heart, only to step back and watch in wonder as the golden rain melted into his skin, sealing up the wounds along the arms and face.

Islands flickered into view above the clouds, the excuse of a mirage seeming unlikely when it continued to stay permanently in the sky. Their worlds officially merged as one.

The king raced to where she lay, floating a few inches off the ground, blood staining the torn, pink dress. As the akuto fell and melted into her skin, like snow, the gentle rise and fall returned to her chest.

Had the energy released been enough to restart her heart? Previous experience stated she could heal. With such unlimited power, he shouldn’t be surprised of what she could do.

Munto lifted her up, and raced to where his troops waited for him. He’d return her home, so that she might fulfill her promise to her friends. But first, she needed medical attention. At least, confirmation she’d be okay to return to the lower world.

She fit snugly in his arms, her elfin frame almost weightless. Before, when he had carried her to the Heavens, she hadn’t been heavy, but the weight was there. Like a comfort that she was very much real. It didn’t feel that way now. No, she felt fragile and ghost-like. Surreal.

That was until he realized she wasn’t entirely in his arms, but floating a few centimeters. The akuto surrounding her had steadily repaired her body and was continuing its work still.

Had there been ones just like her? Able to heal from fatal wounds and thrive, so long as they yearned for a tomorrow? For a future? For the future of their loved ones?

He doubted Ryuley or even Gass could answer these questions.

For now, all that mattered was the girl of destiny and making sure she was returned home to live her future. To prosper a long life like her ancestors.

It was her right after all.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, Ichiko and Suzume are not with Yumemi and were safely below in the Lower World.


End file.
